Wedding The Musicale
by Nee-cho-let-tee
Summary: Wedding The Musicale - Not your everyday Edward and Bella Fanfic. There will be music, there will be singing - it's a musicale. May be a little slow at first but the second chapter's my favorite. So there.
1. Scene One

_**Author's Note : **_

_**This is just Chapter 1 of "Wedding the Musicale"-a fanfic about Edward and Bella's Wedding, musicale style. There will be lots of singing and some humor here and there. I suggest you play the song as you read (or sing or whatever). More chapters will be added if I get a few good reviews. **_

_**1. In italics are the speaking lines.**_

_**2. In 'none' are the singing-they make up mostly everything.**_

_**3. In 'none' still but with an asterisk () before it are the little acting I included to help you picture out the whole thing.**_

_**4. In underlined italics are my unncessary comments. hehe.**_

_**5. In bold italics are my author's notes.**_

_" ... I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

Soft musical intro starts.

Edward takes Bella's hand and they walk slowly down the aisle.

Edward :

I finally found someone

That knocks me off my feet

I finally found the one

That makes me feel complete

Bella :

It started over coffee _(More like Biology.)_

We started out as friends _(I don't think so.)_

It's funny how from simple things

The best things begin

Edward :

This time it's different

Bella :

Ta ra ra ra

Edward :

It's all because of you

Bella :

Ta ra ra ra

Edward :

It's better than it's ever been

Bella :

'Cause we can talk it through

My favorite line was

Can I call you sometime? _(Edward always comes to her faster than the ring on the phone!)_

Edward and Bella :

It's all you had to say

To take my breath away

Bella waves her hand pretending to be breathless. _(Typical Wuthering Heights fan)_

This is it, oh, I finally found someone

Someone to share my life

I finally found the one

To be with every night

Bella :

'Cause whatever I do

Edward :

It's just got to be you

Edward and Bella :

My life has just begun _(It ended years ago for you, Edward. Haha.)_

I finally found someone

Bella :

Someone

Bella gazes up at Edward.

Edward :

I finally found someone

Edward gazes back.

Steps out of the church.

Kisses Bella's hair.

Heads over to the fountain in the garden.

Did I keep you waiting? _(Shouldn't Bella be asking this question?!)_

Bella :

I didn't mind

Edward :

I apologize _(Gosh, he's a gentleman.)_

Bella :

Baby, that's fine _(It's Baby 'you're' fine. Lolz.)_

Bella splashes fountain water on Edward. _(Awe.)_

Edward :

I would wait forever

Edward and Bella :

Just to know you were mine

Edward :

You know, I love your hair

Edward touches Bella's hair.

Bella :

Are you sure it looks right _(Paranoid. Wahaha.)_

Edward :

I love what you wear

Edward points at Bella's wedding gown.

Bella :

Isn't it too tight? _(See what I mean?)_

Bella tugs on it.

Edward :

You're exceptional

Edward and Bella :

I can't wait for the rest of my life _(But ... but... ah never mind.)_

This is it, oh, I finally found someone

Someone to share my life

I finally found the one

To be with every night

Bella :

'Cause whatever I do

Edward :

It's just got to be you, oh yeah

Edward leads Bella up the bell tower.

Edward and Bella :

My life has just begun

I finally found someone

Bella :

And whatever I do

Edward :

It's just got to be you

Edward and Bella :

My life has just begun

I finally found someone

Fireworks shoot up the sky.

Edward kisses Bella.

_**Song : "I Finally Found Someone" by Bryan Adams and Barbara Streisand**_

_**Review. Please and thank you. You'll be blessed!**_

_**-Neecholettee**_


	2. Scene Two

_**Author's Note : **_

_**1. In italics are the speaking lines.**_

_**2. In 'none' are the singing-they make up mostly everything.**_

_**3. In 'none' still but with an asterisk () before it are the little acting I included to help you picture out the whole thing.**_

_**4. In underlined italics are my unncessary comments. hehe.**_

_**5. In bold italics are my author's notes.**_

Edward helps Bella get down from the bell tower.

Carlisle and Esme approaches them.

Carlisle :

_Congratulations! Congratulations, you two!_

Esme :

_Oh my little Bella. Dear Edward. I am so happy for you two._

Esme touches Bella's and Edward's faces.

Emmett rushes towards the happy couple and Carlisle and Esme.

Emmett :

_Edward, an old friend has decided to stop by._

Edward reads Emmett's mind.

Edward :

_Oh no._

Bella :

_What is it, Edward? Who is the old friend?_

Charlie's voice sounds over the speakers set up in the reception grounds outside the church.

Charlie :

_Here's ..._

Quil and Embry come out of the trees and turn on a smoking machine.

Jacob appears dramatically. _(Of course.)_

Jacob :

Here's how it goes, you and me up and down

But maybe this time we'll get it right, worth a fight

'Cause love is something you can't shake

When it breaks all it takes is some tryin'

If you feel like leaving

I'm not gonna beg you to stay _(Oh really, Jake?)_

'Cause soon you'll be finding

You can run, you can hide

But you can't escape my love

Edward slowly drags Bella away. _(Picture the look on Edward's face now ...)_

Jacob slowly follows them.

So, if you go you should know

It's hard to just forget the past so fast

It was good, it was bad but it was real

And that's all you have in the end our love matters

If you feel like leaving

I'm not gonna beg you to stay

'Cause soon you'll be finding

You can run, you can hide

But you can't escape my love _(Crazed werewolf.)_

You can run, you can hide

But you can't escape my love

Edward and Bella moves faster away.

Jacob continues his pursuit.

The three run around the reception grounds.

You can run, you can hide

But you can't escape my love

Here's how it goes

All it takes is some tryin'

Baby you can run

Edward calls for security.

If you feel like leavin'

I'm not gonna beg you to stay

'Cause soon you'll be finding

You can run, you can hide

But you can't escape my looove

Security gets hold of Jacob Black. _(Ehehe.)_

If you feel like leavin'

I'm not gonna beg you to stay

'Cause soon you'll be finding

You can run, you can hide

But you can't escape my love

You can run, you can run

You can run, you can run

Jacob :

You can run

Quil and Embry :

Baby, you can run, baby you can hide _(Did he pay them or something?)_

Jacob :

You can run

Quil and Embry :

But you can't escape my love

Jacob :

You can run

Quil and Embry :

Baby, you can run, baby you can hide

Jacob :

You can run

Quil and Embry :

But you can't escape my love

Jacob :

You can run, you can hide

But you can't escape my love

You can run, you can hide

But you can't escape my love

Security drags Jacob away with Quil and Embry. _(Goodbye, Jacob.)_

_**Song : "Escape" by Enrique Iglesias**_

_**Review. Please and thank you. You'll be blessed!**_

_**This is my favorite chapter, by the way.**_

_**-Neecholettee**_


	3. Scene Three

_**Author's Note : **_

_**1. In italics are the speaking lines.**_

_**2. In 'none' are the singing-they make up mostly everything.**_

_**3. In 'none' still but with an asterisk () before it are the little acting I included to help you picture out the whole thing.**_

_**4. In underlined italics are my unncessary comments. hehe.**_

_**5. In bold italics are my author's notes.**_

Charlie approaches Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett.

Charlie :

_Some show there, aye, kids?_

Bella :

_Charlie! You helped him set that up? On your own daughter's wedding day? How could you?_

Charlie :

_Bella, I was only fooling around. Billy and I thought that-_

Bella :

_Ep!_

Charlie :

_I'm-_

Bella :

_Nu-uh!_

Charlie :

_Sor-_

Bella :

_Mm-mm! Apologize to Edward, dad._

Charlie sighs.

Electric guitars sound out of nowhere.

Charlie :

Let me know that I've done wrong _(Clueless clueless Charlie.)_

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away _(I think he's referring Edward to Bella.)_

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Billy :

Dirty little secret

Charlie :

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Billy :

Just another regret, hope that you can keep it

Charlie :

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives _(Fragile like having a wife run off with your only child. Mm-hmm.)_

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Charlie points Edward's face. _(Whaat?)_

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Charlies goes over to Bella's side and points at Edward.

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Billy :

Dirty little secret _(So Billy plays the e guitar now.)_

Charlie :

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Billy :

Just another regret, hope that you can keep it

Charlie :

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

The way she feels inside _(How Bella feels? Her wedding day spoiled? I have no idea.)_

Billy :

Inside

Charlie :

Those thoughts I can't deny

Billy :

Deny

Charlie :

These sleeping dogs won't lie _(Werewolves, no doubt.)_

Billy :

Won't lie

Charlie :

And now I try to lie

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out

Charlie bangs his head-rock star-style.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Billy :

Dirty little secret

Charlie :

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Billy :

Just another regret

Charlie :

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Billy :

Dirty little secret

Charlie :

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Billy :

Dirty little secret

Charlie :

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

Billy :

Just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it

Charlie :

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know?

Who has to know?

Bella :

_Leave us alone, Charlie._

Billy :

_Let's get back in._

Charlie and Billy leaves.

_**Song : "Dirty Little Secret" by All-American Rejects**_

_**Review. Please and thank you. You'll be blessed!**_

_**-Neecholettee**_


	4. Scene Four

Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett are still left dumbfounded outside the bell tower.

Emmett :

_Tough luck, dude. Didn't know the Chief felt that way for you._

Esme :

_Shh, Emmett._

Emmett :

_I'm glad I didn't have to meet Mr. Hale. It must be awful to have a father-in-law who hates you. _

Carlisle :

_Emmett._

Edward :

_I'm getting some fresh air._

Edward stalks off leaving all of them.

Carlisle drags Emmett away.

Esme :

_I think he needs you out there, dear._

Bella :

_Oh, Esme. I swear I'll make Charlie pay after this._

Esme :

_But still, he's your father. _

_Oh, do what you wish. But Edward needs you right now._

Bella :

_I know. I'll see you later, Esme._

Bella follows Edward who slips into the darker part of the Church's grounds.

Bella finds him moping around in the cemetery.

Bella :

_Edward._

Edward :

_Bella. I didn't see you there._

Bella :

_I am so sorry, Edward._

Edward :

_For what, love? You've done nothing wrong. Your friends and family just want you closed off from-_

Bella :

Bella walks toward Edward.

Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it you're frozen _(But Edward 'is' frozen.)_

But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melts into the ground

Found something true

And everyone's looking around

Thinking I'm going crazy _(Because you're in love with a hot vampire. Right.)_

Bella sits next to Edward and faces him.

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth _(He's a vampire. Fixes everything. Lolz.)_

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Bella bangs her head.

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear

But they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears _(Jacob's howling. Haha.)_

Trying to fill me with doubt

Yet I know that the goal

Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater

Than the rush that comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness

I see your face

Yet everyone around me

Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

Bella takes Edward's hand and puts it on her chest.

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

Bella stands up and walks away.

Edward follows. Puzzled.

Bella heads out of the cemetery.

And it's draining all of me

Oh they find it hard to believe

I'll be wearing these scars _(Oh boy. Major New Moon moment again.)_

For everyone to see

Bella and Edward find themselves in front of the nun's monastery.

I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

The sprinklers turn on.

Bella and Edward gets a little wet.

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

Edward kisses Bella.

_**Song : "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis**_

_**Review. Please and thank you. You'll be blessed!**_

_**-Neecholettee**_


	5. Scene Five

_**Author's Note :**_

_**1. In italics are the speaking lines.**_

_**2. In 'none' are the singing-they make up mostly everything.**_

_**3. In 'none' still but with an asterisk () before it are the little acting I included to help you picture out the whole thing.**_

_**4. In underlined italics are my unncessary comments. hehe.**_

_**5. In bold italics are my author's notes.**_

Meanwhile, back in the Forks Local Jail.

Quil :

_This sucks, Jake. How on Earth could you not have seen this coming?_

Embry :

_Yeah, we ruined their wedding. Jail's bound to come one way or another._

Jacob :

_Just shut up, you guys. Leave me alone._

Quil :

_How can we? This is all your fault and we're stuck in one stinking cell._

Embry :

_To think we're werewolves descended from an awesome ancestor and here we are, biggest losers of the society. __(That's right, Embry. Kidding.)_

Jacob's eyes light up in excitement at Embry's words.

Quil :

_It's not like we can bend and-_

Jacob :

I'm gonna make it bend and break

Jacob points at the steel.

Embry :

It sent you to me without wings

Jacob :

Say a prayer but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

Quil :

Let the good times roll, let the good times roll

Quil rolls his eyes.

Jacob :

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

Who does he think he is? _(Another song for Edward.)_

Jacob cracks his knuckles.

Embry :

If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the-

Quil :

Keys.

Quil looks at the keys hanging with greed.

Jacob :

Quil informs Embry of his wonderful plan.

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter _(Uhm ...)_

One night

Embry and Quil :

Yeah

Embry and Quil are busy reaching up for the keys.

Jacob :

One more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

Charlie and Billy arrive at the station.

Billy :

_Jacob?_

Jacob :

_Dad._

Billy :

_And Quil and Embry. What are you in for?_

Quil :

_For being amateur wedding crashers. He's Owen. I'm Vince._

Embry :

_Dang. Chief, can't we go?_

Charlie :

_Yeah yeah. But I can't let you get back in the reception. __(Of course not. No dogs allowed.)_

Jacob :

_What? That's exactly what I'm going to do!_

Jacob punches the cement wall.

Charlie :

_Well then ..._

Quil and Embry is free from the cell.

Jacb remains inside.

Quil and Embry laugh at him.

Charlie :

_It's easier this way. Sorry Jake. Sorry Billy._

Billy :

_Don't sweat it._

Quil :

_As much as we want to stay the whole night, Jake, we've got some businesses to attend to at La Push._

Embry :

_Yeah. Let's go to my place and watch Nickelodeon. __(Maybe Spongebob is on.)_

Quil and Embry leaves.

_**Song : "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy**_

_**Review. Please and thank you. You'll be blessed!**_

_**-Neecholettee**_


End file.
